Ken Weiler
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California |family = |yearsactive = 1996-present }} Ken Weiler (born Kenneth Lee Weiner) is an American actor and producer. Biography Weiler was born as Kenneth Lee Weiner in the Van Nuys district of Los Angeles, California, on January 11, 1967. He received an MFA from Rutgers University's Mason Gross School of the Arts. Early in his career, Weiler became a member of the band The Four Postmen, serving as the vocals and electric guitar. His band-mates were Matt Kaminsky (vocals and keyboard), Stefan Marks (vocals and acoustic guitar), Geoff Dunbar (drums), and Brett Pearsons (bass). He later started an acting career and also became involved in reality game shows. In his personal life, Weiler is a teacher at The Elizabeth Mestnik Acting Studio. On Criminal Minds Weiler portrayed Connor Drake, an employee of a conversion camp, in the Season Eight episode "Broken". Filmography *Girlboss (2017) as Dan/Mr. Cratchit *The Hardest Decision (2017) as Detective (short) *Wait Crimes (2017) as Passerby *Blunt Talk (2015-2016) as Sam the AD (12 episodes) *Starland P.C. (2015) as Ed Spiler *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2005-2014) as Barry Fisher/Yak #3 (2 episodes) *Franklin & Bash (2014) as Nate Rubin (2 episodes) *Bones (2013) as Chip *Criminal Minds - "Broken" (2013) TV episode - Connor Drake *Grey's Anatomy (2011) as Rob *Days of Our Lives (2009-2011) as Randy/Jake Donahue (3 episodes) *Private Practice (2010) as Scott (credited as Ken Wilder) *Shrink (2009) as Jason *Side Order of Life (2007) as Salesman (credited as Ken Wilder) *Half Past Dead 2 (2007) as Parole Officer (video, credited as Ken Wilder) *The Karaoke King (2007) as Eddie Bowman *Close to Home (2007) as Judd Stern (credited as Ken Wilder) *The Nine (2006) as FBI Agent #6 *Crossing Jordan (2006) as ADA Mathew Lasky *The West Wing (2004-2006) as Bowman/Officer/Military Aide (3 episodes) *Heist (2006) as Public Defender *Desperate Housewives (2006) as Lead Singer *Jake in Progress (2006) as Gary Gordon *House (2005) as Jerry *Over There (2005) as Technician *Las Vegas (2003-2005) as Stern (3 episodes) *Fat Actress (2005) as EMT *McBride: It's Murder, Madam (2005) as Taylor *McBride: Murder Past Midnight (2005) as Taylor (uncredited) *Outlaw Golf 2 (2004) as Unknown Character (video game, voice) *7th Heaven (2004) as Volunteer *Surviving Eden (2004) as Joshua Ladd *Without a Trace (2004) as Broker *The Bold and the Beautiful (2003) as Marvin (2 episodes) *Charmed (2003) as Fan #1 *The Handler (2003) as Roy Cook *Providence (2001) as Irritated Guy *The Hughleys (1999) as Mr. Filmore *For Your Love (1999) as Auctioneer *'Til Death Do Us Part (1998) as Singing Postman #3 (short) *The Wayans Bros. (1998) as Customer *The King of Queens (1998) as Jeff *Columbo (1998) as Singer *Saved by the Bell: The New Class (1997) as Brian Blair *Friends (1997) as Peter *Mixed Signals (1997) as Bob (voice) *Knots Landing: Back to the Cul-de-Sac (1997) as Jake Newman (TV miniseries, 2 episodes) *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1997) as Museum Staffer #2 *Pacific Blue (1996) as Leslie Quint 'PRODUCER' *Wheel of Fortune (2016-present) - Segment Producer (69 episodes) 'WRITER' *The Singing Bee (2007) (7 episodes) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors